Dear Daddy, I'm a Heroine!
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: An abbreviated adaptation of Jean Webster's novel "Daddy Long Legs" in which young Jerusha later Judy Abbott writes to her mysterious benefactor as she learns that there's something extraordinarily special about her.


October 1st.  
Dear Daddy Long-Legs.

They are organizing the Freshman basket-ball team and I should make it! I've always been the fastest and strongest orphan at the Home, but even here I'm making an impression! No matter how high the girls can jump, I can leap ever so much higher! I am able to jump clear across the field in one bound! The girls are rather envious of me and say that they've never seen anything like it, as I make a basket every time! I'm even much quicker than the rest of them as well! Oh, if only you could see me now, I know you'd be very proud of me! These are the happiest girls I've ever seen,  
and I'm the happiest of them all! In ten minutes I'm due at the atheletic field in gymnasium clothes to make short work of the other team once again! I know I shouldn't be so overly confident, but with the amazing speed and grace I was blessed with, it's hard to stay straight faced!

Yours Always,  
Jerusha Abbott ---------------

October 25th

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

I've made the basket-ball team! my nemisis Julia Pendleton tried for the team, but she didn't make it, Hooray! Also, something extraordinary happened! During practice, I mistimed my jump and crashed headlong into the pole supporting the basket,knocking both over, along with myself. The girls all rushed to my aid expecting the worst, but to their amazement, their fears were unfounded, as I was completely unharmed! Stranger still, where I had collided with the pole was a deep indentation, the school's nurse was incredibly kind and said that nothing was the matter with me. she was puzzled herself, as she said I should have at least suffered a bruise. I shall let you know if anything else of the bizarre occurs.

Judy Abbott

-  
September 25th

Dear Daddy Long-Legs,

Behold me, a sophomore! And will wonders never cease! Today, as I was taking a walk around the campus, when a rather strong gust of wind blew my nice hat off and under a Model T that was parked nearby. I tried to reach underneath to reach it, but to no avail. Frustrated, I lost my temper, and tried to lift it up in desperation to reach my hat. You will not believe what I'm about to tell you, which does not bother me, as I am still coming to terms with it myself,  
but the automobile actually lifted completely off the ground! I couldn't believe it, Daddy, in my meek, slender frame was contained the strength of over one hundered men! It was something that only seemed possible in the tomes of Greek Mythology! What was even stranger and more wonderful, was that it felt completely weightless! I experimented by shifting the entire vehicle's weight into my left hand alone, to the same result! I was so excited by this, that I almost forgot to set the auto down gently, and nearly dropped upside down! Thankfully, I came to my senses and placed it down gently. I was then so elated that I lept for joy, and hovered in mid-air!  
Another miracle! I tried some more experimentation, and found I was able to propel myself through the air! It was breathtakingly extroadinary! I even reached the clouds, Daddy! I flew with a flock of geese that were passing by, they seemed eager to escape from me, though I meant them no harm, I just assumed they'd never seen a flying girl before. I soared around in the air with ease, taking to the sky as a duckling takes to water! While enjoying myself, I heard the chapel bell chiming the hour, and realized that I had to get back to class! I landed gracefully on my feet, and walked back towards campus, grateful no one had seen me, as I would be treated as odd if my gifts were made known. I assume that someone else is weaing my lovely hat now, but it doesn't matter to me, as raelizing I have these knew gifts are far more important! I know you will believe me and know that I am not fibbing, as you are a good and kind man. I shall write to you soon.

Yours,

Judy Abbott

------------

November 12th

Dear Daddy Long-Legs,

I am a heroine! Today, I had just gotten back from a basket-ball match, and was still in my gynasium clothing, when I heard a distressed shriek from outside! I peeked my head out the window, and saw an unsavory man in a coat grabbing my friend Sallie McBride, and trying to lead her toward his vehicle. No one was around to help her, so I decided to step in myself, I took a black eyemask from the dresser that I had worn to a masquerade party, and donned it. I then lept from my tower room, and landed directly in front of the fiend, I stood bravely before him with arms akimbo and I said some dramatic thing such as "Halt your deviancy, practitioner of evil! You shall prey upon the innocent no longer!"  
The man, grimaced sourly as he cast Sallie aside and produced a pistol from his pocket!  
Sally got behind me and quivered as he took aim. I believed it was to be the end of me,  
Daddy, but upon his firing, the lead projectiles merely bounced off my chest with no ill effects to myself, it didn't even hurt, in fact, it rather tickled! I had to restrain myself from giggling. The man's face then went white with fear, as he attempted to flee back to his automobile! Then, a great amount of righteous fury burned inside of me! I wasn't about to let this ruffian get away! As he put his auto into gear and attempted to drive away, I grabbed the moving vehicle from the back, and pulled it towards me, I uncerimoniously yanked the man from his automobile and flew him to the policeman's office.  
After turning him over to the authorities, I returned to my room. Sallie was there waiting for me, she promised she would keep her witnessing my gifts in action a secret. I know I'll be able to trust her, Daddy, she's just as kind as you. I did allow her to go flying with me, she had ever so much fun! I must be going now, as it's late, I know you'll be able to keep this a secret as well.

Your Heroine,

Judy Abbott ---------------

April 23rd

Dear Dadd Long-Legs,

While I was vacationing away from the school, I recieved an urgent letter from Mrs.  
Lippett, asking me to return to the John Grier Home for "a pressing matter" as she described it. So I regretfully left the bosom of the McBrides vacation home, and traveled to the home, upon my arriving, I was greeted warmly by all the new, young orphans, and Mrs. Lippett herself. She congratulated me on my writing, then, after the young ones had been put to sleep, she led me to a wooded area behind the home, telling me that it was time I learned of my parentage! I was shocked and suprised to say the least! She uncovered a medium sized mound of dirt, to reveal a small, rocket type device, like something from the pages of Jules Verne! Mrs. Lippett then took a deep breath and explained to me that this was an extraterrastrial craft that I had arrived in as an infant! I couldn't believe it,  
I was not of this world! All of my supernatural abilities came to my mind, and finally there was a rational explanation for all of them. I was rather livid at Mrs. Lippett for not telling me, and I asked her why she had not done so. She replied that she had wanted me to live a normal life without feeling like I was somehow different. I told her about all my gifts, and she responded that she assumed that I would develop special abilities, therefore facilitating the need for our meeting for this revelation. I no longer felt angry with her, instead, I was grateful to her for telling me the truth at last, and I was off. Now that I am back at the vacation house, I have made a decision, Daddy. aside from my career as an author, I will use my amazing powers to assist humankind as a mighty crusader of justice! Who knows? I just may rise through the ranks of other great superpowered women of lore such as Heraclea, and the legendary Mightora! I know you'll be with me every step of the way, Daddy!

Your Superheroine,  
The Mighty Judy Abbott! 


End file.
